The present invention relates to a pulse beauty treatment apparatus whose electric pulse supply applies a train of electric pulse voltage to selected portions of the body with the aid of electrodes, thereby electrically stimulating the body for beauty treatment, and more particularly to electrodes used in such a pulse beauty treatment apparatus.
Bioelectric current is flowing ceaselessly in the body to assist cells with their activities and muscles with their constriction.
The pulse beauty treatment apparatus can supply a train of pulse current to the body for stimulation, thereby activating cells even more and muscular contraction for improving the function of the body as the bioelectric current would do in flowing in the body.
In the pulse beauty treatment apparatus sucking electrodes are applied to selected portions of the body as in electrocardiography. Alternatively clamp electrodes are used, pinching selected portions of the body.
Such electrodes, however, cannot be applied to selected portions of the body with ease, and their application areas are so limited that they are not sure to cover selected areas of the body without fail. A flat narrow or band-like electrode or a large four-sided or sheet-like electrode is large in area, and can be applied to a selected portion of the body with ease. These electrodes have aluminum foils applied to the narrow or four-sided pieces of rubber or cloth. A band-like electrode is wound round a selected portion of the body. A sheet-like electrode is laid on the mat, and one lies down on the sheet-like electrode with his back or front upside.
The sheet-like electrode, however, restrains one from assuming one""s postures other than laying oneself down on the sheet-like electrode, and therefore, one is fatigable in one""s fixed posture. The winding of the band-like electrode round the selected portion of the body is apt to restrain one""s activity. Inconveniently one cannot take such a beauty treatment without taking one""s wear off.
The object of the present invention is to provide an electrode structure which permits one to take any desired posture while taking a beauty treatment, totally free of any restriction such as in the conventional sheet-like electrode requiring that one be naked to lie on the sheet-like electrode.
The invention has a pair of electroded tights for use in a pulse beauty treatment apparatus, which pair of electroded tights made of stretch material has flat electrodes of flexible, soft material fixed to selected portions of the inner surface of the garment, the flat electrodes being adapted to be connected to an associated pulse generator. The invention further has a pair of electroded tights for use in a pulse beauty treatment apparatus, which pair of electroded tights has a bundle of electric wires connected to its flat electrodes, the bundle of electric wires being contained in an elongated tubular bag, which has opening-and-closing means for opening the elongated tubular bag wide along its full length, and a plurality of relay terminals attached inside for making electric connections between the flat electrodes and the electric wires.